Visions
by Selenity Jade
Summary: Chapter 2 Up. Repost. Vejiita had been seeing a woman in his dreams since he was a child. What happens when he meets that very woman on Namek during the Dragonball Hunt?
1. Prologue

Visions  
  
Disclaimer: I'm crazy not rich. Bite me.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
Thanks: Mia Skywalker for Beta'ing  
  
Prologue  
  
A young boy, around five or six years old, sat on an old, rickety-looking bunk. He leaned against the wall, his right arm resting on his bent leg, the other laying straight out in front of him. Two onyx eyes glared hatefully at the closed door across from him. His flame-like black hair swung up into the air regally from atop the boy's young face. A fierce scowl graced his face as he continued to stare angrily at the door. He was dressed in brown armor with large shoulder pads, which held the clasps to his dark blue cape, on top of a tight, dark blue under suit. On his small feet, he wore a pair of white boots, and white gloves on his tiny hands. Around his waist was a small furry belt.  
  
The small room was bare – except for the bed – and dark. The boy sniffed disdainfully at the mildew odor that filled it. He had been sitting in that same position for hours in the tiny room, with a hateful scowl on his face. Alone.  
  
He wasn't frightened, even at his young age. He was just angry. Very, very angry. He had been given to the monster who controlled his proud and honorable race. A proud, honorable warrior race was forced to bend its knee to the Ice-jin, simply because of his fearsome power. A proud and honorable king had been forced to give up his son, heir, and prince, to the monster because of the young child's amazing strength.  
  
The young boy was angry at his father, at the monster – at his strength, at his weakness. He was angry about being locked in the dark, dirty room. He was angry at his entire race for being too weak to fight the tyrant. And he was angry with himself for not being able to defeat the monster himself, because he was too weak, even with being the strongest Saiyajin to be born in over a millennia. The one destined to be the legendary. The one destined to achieve the glory of his race.  
  
All of that was whirling in the young boy's mind as he continued to glare hatefully at the locked door. Waiting, for hours, maybe days, for someone to come to him. And finally, he allowed his eyes to close, eyes that held more anger than most children could possibly possess, and he drifted off into sleep for the first time in four days.  
  
~~~  
  
Looking around the vast darkness, the young boy crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't see anything beyond a few feet in front of him, not even with his excellent night sight. It was just... empty. The boy knew he was dreaming, and was a bit curious as to why he would be dreaming of standing in nothingness. He was not afraid, because the boy had never learned what it was to fear. He was a warrior prince, descended from a long line of the strongest of his race, even before they had ruled their planet, and he had no reason to know fear before, since he was stronger than most adults of his race.  
  
A soft muffled sound reached his sensitive ears and he swung around to look behind him. His eyes widened fractionally as he began to pick up a pale blue light in the vast empty darkness. It appeared to be approaching him, and the young prince waited.  
  
After what seemed like hours to the young boy – who still hadn't learned the fine art of patience – he began to make out a figure within the blue light. A few minutes more, and he could tell it was female. Another minute, and he could make out her features. She was an adult, and as Vejiita hadn't yet learned to estimate age, he couldn't even begin to guess. She was older, but not old. Her hair was short and lay flat against her head. The young boy found his eyes drawn to the exotic color of her hair. He had yet to meet many people from other races, and was only acquainted with the dark colors of the Saiyajin, and the light, feminine appearance of the Ice-jin who ruled his planet.  
  
Her eyes – deep blue wide eyes – held his own as she walked towards him. For some reason, she was wearing a pair of shorts and a tight shirt that showed off her ample breasts. But the young boy had yet to learn about females outside of their existence, and that did nothing to affect him. But he did know she was beautiful. More beautiful than anything he had seen in his short life.  
  
She stopped a few feet in front of him and a smile appeared on her pale and flawless face. "Vejiita," she whispered, her voice sweet and melodic to his ears. He had never been spoken to with such... kindness before.  
  
"What do you want?" he demanded angrily. He had learned to cover his confusion with anger years ago, and proceeded to use that mask he now wore.  
  
Her smile widened, and she knelt in front of the boy. "Vejiita, Saiyajin no Ouji, chibi ouji, you need to wake up now."  
  
He blinked, startled. "What?"  
  
The smile didn't disappear at the gruff tone in his voice, which shouldn't have belonged to a child. "You must wake up, Vejiita. Furiza has sent Zarbon to get you. You must wake up."  
  
The young boy growled softly. "You disturb this... dream to tell me to wake up? That's stupid!"  
  
The woman laughed softly, a musical sound, and placed a hand on his cheek. He started violently at the tender touch, not used to the contact. He knew that touch only brought pain. Yet this woman's touch brought nothing but warmth to him. "Vejiita, wake up now."  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded suddenly.  
  
Shaking her head, the woman smiled again. "You'll find out later, Vejiita. For now, you must wake up. Sleeping is dangerous on Furiza's ship."  
  
The young boy snorted. "Of course it is, Onna!"  
  
"Then I suggest you wake up, because Zarbon is unlocking your door right now." And with those words, she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, leaving him gaping at her. "Stay safe, little Vejiita," she whispered, and was gone.  
  
~~~  
  
The young boy snapped awake just as the door to his prison was opening. He glowered at the man who entered, the green man with green hair and emerald eyes. The man was more beautiful than any had the right to be.  
  
"Ah, monkey brat, I have to give you some bad news."  
  
The boy remained silent, staring at the man.  
  
"Vejiita-sei was hit with a large meteor. It was destroyed, brat."  
  
If the man was expecting tears or anger, he was sadly disappointed. The young Vejiita did nothing, not even twitch an eyebrow at the news. And the only words he spoke were, "Too bad."  
  
The pretty green man blinked at the child, but shrugged. "Furiza will keep you in his employment along with the other two Saiyajin that survived the destruction. You are to be brought before him tomorrow morning. Sleep well, monkey brat." And with those words, Vejiita was locked within the room again. Alone.  
  
The young boy didn't mourn his planet, not even in the privacy in his head. He didn't really care about his people or his father, only that he no longer had a race to rule as Prince. The Saiyajin didn't love or care for other people, and the young prince didn't know either of those feelings. He didn't mourn those he didn't care for. He didn't mourn for the destruction of his planet. He felt his anger grow, though, at the pretty man's lie. He knew it was no meteor. He knew exactly what had killed his race.  
  
Furiza.  
  
And the young prince, who no longer had a planet to rule, clenched his fists angrily. "I will avenge my planet, Furiza," he hissed softly. The boy didn't know loneliness, didn't know concern or grief. He didn't feel anything but anger at his throne being denied him, at his home's destruction, and at the monster who destroyed them. He was the perfect warrior, no conflicting emotions to worry about.  
  
It was at that moment, he first felt the overwhelming drive to become the most powerful warrior in the universe. He would achieve his destiny. And he would destroy the monster that had taken away his throne.  
  
He didn't remember the dream, nor the sense of peace that dream had instilled in him. He didn't remember the woman from the dream. Everything but the anger and drive for power was locked away. Forever.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: O_o; Well, this is my Namek get-together. *Grins* Funny, that, eh? *Hee* Anyway, I'm a bit annoyed right now, so I'll not do my usual insane AN's.  
  
Lovies! 


	2. Chapter 1: Zarbon's Defeat

Visions  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not perfect, nor am I Japanese. I'm not rich, so suing me is kind of pointless.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
Thanks: Mia Skywalker for Beta'ing!  
  
Chapter One: Zarbon's Defeat  
  
Vejiita no Ouji struggled to stay conscious as he typed furiously into his small one-man pod's controls. He plotted a course to the nearest planet controlled by Furiza. 'I was defeated... By one of my own!' He glared angrily through the pain-filled haze. He hurt, but pain was definitely something he had become accustomed to. One did not survive Furiza's army and training without an incredible tolerance to pain.  
  
He replayed the defeat on Earth repeatedly as his ship began its journey to Furiza #79. He couldn't understand how those softhearted, weak-willed morons could defeat someone of his caliber. He had trained all his life. He had been flinging ki blasts and flying since before he could walk! He had been training for as long as he could remember. He was a master of technique and skill, the perfect warrior. And he had been defeated by a third class, brain-damaged fool who hadn't even realized he was Saiyajin until a year ago!  
  
He wished they had killed him. To be spared was the ultimate humiliation. Of course, it would also be their downfall. He chuckled almost inaudibly. Yes, it would definitely be their undoing. Because he'd be back, stronger and better than ever. And he would destroy the damn planet, the weak human, and the third-class Saiyajin who had attacked him where it hurt the most.  
  
His pride and his tail.   
  
His wounds were nothing he couldn't deal with. He was used to being beaten within an inch of his life, although Furiza had learned very fast not to do that too often. Not with the Saiyajin habit of becoming increasingly powerful after each beating and defeat. No, the wounds didn't matter. Those *worthless fools* had hit him where it *really* counted, his damn pride and his heritage. His beautiful tail, severed from him. Gone. That damaged him the most. He had a sharp pain shooting straight up his back, the wound more agonizing than any he had ever felt. Even his defeat wouldn't have battered his pride as much, if only his tail were still intact. The fools just had to remove one of the few signs of his heritage he had left. They had to hit the one thing he had left of his race. His beautiful tail...  
  
He hoped it would grow back soon… He felt so incomplete without it. It was probably stupid for a warrior of his caliber to be worrying about such a thing, but it was his tail! A sign of his nearly extinct race! When he found the fool responsible…  
  
Snarling, he fought the blackness that clouded his vision. He would have revenge for his battered pride, for his lost tail. He would destroy them all. Every last Chikyuu-jin would die by his hands, and then the fool Saiyajin would follow his adopted people. He would make sure of that.  
  
Then the blackness overwhelmed him and he fell into blissful oblivion.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita suddenly found himself surrounded by an almost familiar black emptiness. He glanced around disinterested, the familiar scowl on his face. He crossed his arms over his chest, and glared around the empty darkness. He remembered a dream like this before when he had been a child. Vaguely. He couldn't remember anything but the blackness, but he didn't care.  
  
He hated dreams. And the hatred grew as he came to know them very, very well while serving as Furiza's exterminator. He remembered the unvarying nightmares of his tortures by the Ice-jin's hands. The souls of the innocents he killed haunted his dreams quite often. Punishment for his evil deeds, some would say. He didn't care. He felt nothing when they cursed and clawed at him in his slumbering world. He had learned at a young age to block it out of his mind. Nightmares and dreams were weaknesses. Harmless dreams were nothing for a Saiyajin warrior to fear, not when his waking world was much more frightening.  
  
"Vejiita," a soft voice whispered to him from behind.  
  
Swinging around in alarm, he snarled at the figure. The woman stood before him, completely unafraid, a small mysterious smile on her perfect face. Her aqua-blue hair framed her lovely face, and was held only by a white headband. He stared at her, his frown still apparent, as he took in her slender curves that her clothing did nothing to hide. He felt an incredible urge to touch her.   
  
"You are familiar," he stated gruffly.  
  
She nodded and gave him a slight giggle. "I would think so, Vejiita."  
  
"Do not address me as such, Onna. Who are you? Why are you in my dream?"  
  
She wagged a finger at him playfully and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Vejiita, but you will find out soon enough."  
  
Rolling his eyes, he released a snort. "What do you want?"  
  
She shrugged and stared at him. "Nothing."  
  
"Then what the fuck are you bugging me for?" he demanded angrily.  
  
Her lighthearted gaze suddenly turned serious and sad. "You have changed, Vejiita. More than I thought you would. Even as an angry little boy, you were not this cold. Was life with Furiza so bad for you?"  
  
"That," he growled, "is none of your business, Onna. Leave me alone."  
  
She shook her head, sighing. "It's almost time for you to wake up anyway, Vejiita." She smiled softly at him, walking towards the instantly guarded Saiyajin. When she was only a breath away from him, she stopped. "Remember, Vejiita," she whispered and then she disappeared.  
  
~~~  
  
Snapping his eyes open, Vejiita glanced around cautiously. Recognizing the memorable medical room on Furiza #79, he relaxed marginally and stood up from the rejuvenation tank, paying absolutely no attention to his nudity.  
  
He glared at the doctor angrily, and after blasting himself out of the rejuvenation tank, he stalked towards the new armor that awaited him on the table. "Where is Furiza?" he demanded.  
  
The physician blinked. "You cannot go after Furiza, Vejiita. It would be suicide." He paused. "What exactly happened on Earth, Vejiita? If you hadn't been wearing your protective gear, you wouldn't have survived. It's amazing you did as it is."  
  
Vejiita snorted, pulling on his white gloves.  
  
"You cannot defeat Furiza, Vejiita," the surgeon began, only to have Vejiita's humorless laugh cut him off.  
  
"You had better prepare yourselves, because Furiza will soon be checking in," he stated arrogantly, walking out of the room.  
  
The doctor called after the Saiyajin, "Vejiita! You forgot your scouter!"  
  
"Keep it. I won't be needing it," he stated walking out, heading for his pod once again. Running into Kui, he quickly found out that Furiza was headed to Namek.  
  
For the Dragonballs.  
  
Vejiita snarled and ran towards the landing pads. 'Revenge on Kakarotto will have to wait. Furiza comes first. He must not make that wish!' He grabbed his scouter on the way out and flew into his pod, plotting a course for Namek.  
  
Then he took off.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma made an odd little choking growl in her throat and threw the large chip she had been working on across the cave. "Damn it! I hate this! I hate this planet, I hate waiting, and I hate being forgotten! How the hell did I get talked into this?"  
  
Cursing Kuririn, Gohan, and Son-kun, she engrossed herself into her work again to stave off the boredom. And the fear that she didn't want to admit, even to herself. She was, after all, stuck on a strange planet with the homicidal maniac known as Vejiita flying around somewhere, an even more powerful monster out there, and here she was left alone, defenseless and weak.   
  
Cursing her friends again for abandoning her, she growled and stood up. Digging around in her pockets, she pulled out her white capsule case and picked out one, clicking it and throwing it into a large space on the ground. After a small explosion and a puff of smoke, her familiar capsule house stood there. Why should she make herself miserable when she had the damn capsules? After all, if she were going to die, she might as well be comfortable beforehand.   
  
Dragging all her possessions into the house, she set herself up for a long wait.  
  
~~~  
  
A half a day later, Buruma was left alone once again. Kuririn had taken the little Namek-jin child to see the Eldest a few hours ago, and Gohan had decided to check out the newly destroyed village a few miles away. And they had left her alone and defenseless. Again!   
  
She paced over the ground angrily, waiting for the boys to show up. Because of her preoccupation, she was nearly startled into a heart attack when Kuririn showed up not moments later. "Hey, Buruma-san," he greeted happily, hugging the gigantic dragonball to his chest.  
  
Turning to him suddenly, she opened her mouth to scream at him when she caught sight of the huge ball. "It's huge!"  
  
He nodded. "Yes. Anyway, Buruma-san, you shouldn't be out in the open like this, not with Vejiita-"  
  
"You called?" a voice sneered from above the pair, who snapped their heads up to gape at the newcomer. Vejiita was hovering above the two humans, a satisfied smirk on his face as he took in the sight of the large dragonball in the short, bald man's arms. "Ah, thanks, baldy. I was looking for that," he stated arrogantly, chuckling as the short monk moved the ball protectively to his side. Vejiita landed softly in front of Kuririn, grinning evilly.  
  
"Hi, Vejiita," Kuririn greeted nervously, backing up towards Buruma, both were watching the Saiyajin no Ouji fearfully.  
  
Vejiita smirked, not even taking notice of the female. "Thanks for finding the dragonball for me, fool. I appreciate it, really," he mocked, advancing towards the short human.  
  
Buruma suddenly gasped and stumbled over a rock, and landed on her rear with a soft thud. That finally attracted Vejiita's attention, and he glanced behind Kuririn at her. Her eyes were locked fearfully on his, which widened slightly in recognition and shock. His dream came rushing into his mind immediately as her wide blue eyes continued to stare at him. He immediately didn't like that fearful look on her. And it was completely absurd.  
  
He frowned slightly, tearing his eyes away from her to glare at the bald man in front of him. He opened his mouth to demand the dragonball when he felt a familiar ki arrive. He snapped his mouth shut and looked up out of the corner of his eye, smirking again. "Ah, company," he said instead, turning around to face the pretty warrior.  
  
"Vejiita," Zarbon hissed.  
  
"Zarbon, how nice to see you again," Vejiita sneered.  
  
"...Maybe the handsome green man is here to save us?" Vejiita's sensitive hearing picked up from behind him. He felt an odd thump in his chest, but dismissed it. However, he did glance behind him, muttering about silly females.  
  
"Friends of yours, Vejiita?" Zarbon asked, eyeing both humans hungrily. His gaze then fell to the dragonball in the short man's arms. "Ah, Furiza will be pleased. Tell me where the others are, Vejiita, and maybe I'll make your death less painful."  
  
Snorting, Vejiita crossed his arms. "Fuck you, Zarbon." Smirking, Vejiita threw his head back and laughed cruelly. "You forget a Saiyajin's strength increases after every battle, every punch, and every wound. Why don't you transform again, Zarbon? Because you don't have a chance otherwise," he taunted. 'And that fool female can see for herself what her 'savior' really is.'  
  
Zarbon snarled at him, but did transform, his muscles bulging, his face contorting hideously, and within moments, the monster Zarbon truly was stood before him. Vejiita laughed outright at the female's disgusted scream, strangely amused by it.  
  
He continued chuckling as Zarbon launched his hideous ass at him, and dodged the punches and kicks effortlessly, spewing out insults without thought. Zarbon was getting more furious with each missed jab and kick. He finally switched to ki and launched a blast towards Vejiita at point blank range.  
  
Vejiita chuckled and swatted it away effortlessly. "Nice try," he taunted, glancing out of the corner of his eye, a movement distracting him. He saw the bald Chikyuu-jin and the beautiful female trying to sneak away with the dragonball. 'Now, now, I cannot have that. I need that ball... Possessing the female would not hurt, either.'   
  
He moved his hand towards their direction without looking, and released a blast at the rocks just in front of them. He could feel their fear when they gaped at him. "Don't even think about it," he warned, his attention still riveted on the ugly Zarbon in front of him.  
  
"Furiza wants you dead, monkey!" Zarbon spat, earning himself a vicious glare from the Saiyajin. "He wants those dragonballs you stole from him, Vejiita. And I have been ordered to kill you. But I could be persuaded to let you live, if you just give me those balls."  
  
Vejiita chuckled softly. "There is no way you can defeat me, Zarbon," he stated, suddenly taking the offensive and flying towards Zarbon, kneeing him in the stomach once and then kicking him high into the air. He flared his ki and shot up into the air ahead of Zarbon, and with a two-handed fist sent him flying back towards the ground. The green man landed hard, sending up a small dust cloud.  
  
Smirking, Vejiita powered up, "You're dead, Zarbon."  
  
"No, Vejiita! We could team up-"  
  
Vejiita laughed aloud, still raising his ki. "Right, Zarbon. Do not hold your breath," he sneered, and with that launched his ki blast straight at the incapacitated warrior.  
  
Zarbon's eyes widened fearfully as he watched the blast head towards him. That was the last thing he saw before he was sent into the Other World with a deafening explosion.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: I know I skipped many parts, but come on, you all know what happens there anyway! *Sighs* ALSO! That action scene up there is my very first. -_- I need to practice action so... *hee* Tell me how badly it sucks, k?  
  
Lovies! 


	3. Chapter 2: Dragonball Scramble

Visions  
  
Disclaimer: Suing maybe America's pastime, but I want no part of it.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
Thanks: Mia Skywalker for Beta'ing!  
  
Chapter Two: Dragonball Scramble  
  
Snickering wickedly, Vejiita turned from the large mushroom cloud, which had once been the blue-skinned warrior. His eyes were instantly drawn to the quivering aqua-haired female, who was situated behind the bald man. Her wide blue eyes stared at him in stark terror, and once again, he experienced the odd tug in his mind. He wrenched his gaze from hers crossly, and glowered down into the diminutive man's anxious orbs.  
  
"Give me the dragonball, baldy," he ordered tersely. He was very aware of her panicky attention fixed on him, and his eyebrow twitched as he controlled the urge to glance at her.  
  
"Kuririn, don't!" the woman snapped, apparently pushing aside her terror. He felt a peculiar flicker of respect for her courage. Even in the face of death, she refused to yield. She had a negligible ki level, and yet she persisted in defying him, knowing he would probably kill them both should they refuse him.  
  
Little did she know that while he would happily exterminate her little friend, he didn't relish the idea of doing her harm. "Well? I am waiting."  
  
"No! I won't!" Kuririn declared, his voice startlingly devoid of fear.  
  
Vejiita laughed cruelly, taking a step towards the orange-clad fighter. "I suggest," the Saiyajin no Ouji sneered, "you hand that ball over. That is, if you wish to live. I am feeling a bit generous today, so I will give you a chance. Hand over that ball, and you and the female can go free. If you decline, however, I will have to use force. And as you just witnessed, I am more than able to take it from you!"  
  
His perceptive gaze discerned the almost unnoticeable tremor the bald warrior tried to suppress. He didn't have a chance to comment on it, though, because the fragile woman suddenly stood up and walked up beside her friend, distracting his attention immediately. She placed her hands on her hips and glared hatefully at him, and Vejiita was suddenly reminded of royalty.  
  
She tossed her hair, jerking his stare from her mesmerizing blue eyes to her enthralling aqua tresses. She then had the audacity to curl her lips up into an all too familiar sneer, her eyes locking with his. "You will have to kill us then, Vejiita," she stated calmly. "We will *not* hand over the dragonball to the likes of you."  
  
"Hey, uh, Buruma, I don't think-"  
  
"Shut up!" both Vejiita and Buruma barked at the monk without glancing at him.  
  
Silence descended upon the group as the pair continued to stare at each other; one glaring angrily, the other smirking with wicked amusement. Kuririn had been forgotten in the contest of wills the two stubborn individuals were engaged in, and he suddenly felt irrationally left out. He was also beginning to worry about his friend's safety. She wasn't a fighter! She scared the hell out of him, but he didn't think Vejiita would be too terribly afraid of her. After all, he could just blast her and be done with it.  
  
"Well, baldy?" Vejiita asked suddenly without breaking eye contact with the female. "Last chance. Give it to me."  
  
Kuririn glanced between his friend and the powerful Saiyajin anxiously, his mind whirling with possible escape plans, each worse than the last, until he could see no other choice. He sighed softly. "Alright, we'll-"  
  
"No," Buruma interrupted. Vejiita raised his brow in silent inquiry, his smirk growing. "You heard me, idiot!" she snapped. Lifting her nose into the air, she sniffed derisively. "We will not be cowed by you! Understand?"  
  
He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "So be it," he agreed softly, and before either Buruma or Kuririn knew what had happened, Vejiita fazed out, appearing a half moment later behind the woman, his hand grabbing her throat. His eyes gleamed at her an instant before he spun her around, pressing her back to his chest. His hand was still securely wrapped around her flawless neck, a gloved finger moving seductively over her chin. He leaned his head forward, his breath brushing her ear, and grinned evilly at the human warrior who stared at him in horror.  
  
"No," Kuririn exhaled out in shock.  
  
Buruma didn't attempt to struggle, knowing the effort would be wasted. Trembling slightly, she stood there stiffly, praying he wouldn't kill her just for kicks, and completely petrified despite the almost tender handling. She had been terrified of him from the moment he had landed, especially with the way his eyes had locked on hers. It had been almost as if he could look straight through her, and despite her best efforts to hide her fear, she had been certain he saw it. She looked pleadingly at her friend, her spirits sinking as she saw the despair in his gaze.  
  
Vejiita chuckled. "Yes, human. I warned you," he reminded the young monk. "I suggest you roll that ball gently towards me, and perhaps I will release her. And only kill you." He grinned wolfishly, caressing the woman's throat almost tenderly. "How much is the female worth to you? Give me the ball."  
  
Kuririn sighed and nodded. "Alright, but release her first."  
  
Chuckling evilly, Vejiita shot the little bald man a withering look. "Do not think so, idiot. I won't say it again."  
  
The human warrior gave Buruma an apologetic look and set the gigantic dragonball on the ground before him. He hesitated slightly – earning a growl from the impatient Saiyajin – before rolling the ball towards the pair.   
  
Vejiita's foot caught the orb easily, and he smirked in satisfaction. He finally had it. All seven dragonballs were his! For the first time since he could remember, he felt almost happy. It didn't hurt that he had a beautiful woman pressed against him.   
  
"Good choice, idiot," Vejiita sneered, his foot still poised on the ball. He grinned and reached down – carefully keeping his hand on the female's throat – and picked up his prize. Finally! His dreams would be realized! Revenge would be his! Immortality and the death of his 'Master'. What more could a Saiyajin want? Revenge and power. It was glorious!  
  
"Um, can you let me go now?" the female within his embrace asked softly, her voice trembling only once.  
  
Vejiita gave a startled blink and a wicked grin. His eyes gleamed at the anxious monk evilly before he spoke, his lips brushing her sensitive ear. "Yes, you can go," he murmured, his voice low. "Fortunately for you, I have other business I must attend to now. But I *will* see you again, Onna."   
  
And with one last brush of his finger over her chin, he released her neck and stepped back. He smirked once at both of them and shot into the air, leaving only a white vapor trail behind.  
  
~~~  
  
Kuririn sighed softly in relief and looked worriedly over towards Buruma. He was still amazed Vejiita hadn't hurt her. The evil warrior hadn't even squeezed his friend's throat, merely held it, and even seemed to caress it once or twice. It was an odd thing to see the fiery warrior do when he had come to destroy their home not so long ago.  
  
He glanced over her body apprehensively. "You okay?"  
  
Buruma nodded slightly, looking towards the direction Vejiita had disappeared to. "Fine, Kuririn. Not even a broken nail."  
  
"Man, that was odd!" he exploded finally, unable to contain it any longer.  
  
The blue-haired woman nodded again, her eyes turning back to him. "I'll say," she muttered. Her eyes suddenly widened and she glanced back in the direction Vejiita had taken. "Oh, no! He's flying towards Gohan!"  
  
Kuririn gasped and paled visibly. "Oh, shit. I hope Vejiita doesn't run into him! Gohan can't defeat Vejiita by himself!"  
  
"That's not all," she told the monk softly, her eyes gazing fearfully over the distance. "Gohan went to retrieve a dragonball."  
  
"Oh, shit!" he cursed again, clenching his fists. "Vejiita will get another one! I hope Gohan will be okay…"  
  
"I hope so, too," she agreed, looking at Kuririn. "You should go after him, Kuririn."  
  
"What? Me?!" His eyes widened in horror. "Buruma, even together, Gohan and I couldn't defeat Vejiita! Besides, I think he can sense ki now and if I go flying after him, he'll know!"  
  
"So what?" she snapped. "He'll find Gohan! And Chichi would kill me if something happens to him!"  
  
He shook his head. "No, Buruma. If he senses me coming, he'll get suspicious. Gohan can sense him, and will probably hide. There is a chance they won't run into each other. But Vejiita will *know* something's up if I go after them!"  
  
"I suppose," Buruma concurred reluctantly.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita stopped in mid-air as he felt a vague ki level nearby. He scowled slightly and looked around the ground below him, probing with his senses. The ki suddenly vanished and he growled softly to himself. Someone was there, and they knew enough to suppress their ki level. And the person was probably a human if they could do so... but then again, he could be wrong.  
  
"I know you're there!" he called mockingly.  
  
Silence.  
  
He clenched his jaw irritably and landed on a small island, smirking. "I suggest you come out! You cannot hide from me!" he yelled again. Again, no one answered him, and he growled loudly. "Fine. Have it your way. I'll just blast you out!"  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
Vejiita blinked in recognition. He knew that voice! His eyes widened slightly as he watched the little demi-Saiyajin from Earth emerge from behind a grassy outcrop. The brat was bigger and more confident, but he recognized the cause of his defeat. Even with the stupid haircut. "Well, well, if it isn't Kakarotto's brat. After seeing the bald idiot and that gorgeous girl he was with, I should have known that they would not be alone."  
  
The boy blinked in surprise at Vejiita, and then narrowed them in determination. "Vejiita."  
  
"Hello, brat. What are you doing way out here? Why were you not with your little bald friend?"  
  
Gohan didn't answer, but continued to glare at the Saiyajin no Ouji before him, then noticed the dragonball beneath the small warrior's arm. "A dragonball!"  
  
Vejiita chuckled and nodded. "Yes, that it is, kid."  
  
"Where did you get that!?" Gohan demanded.  
  
Vejiita smirked. "Your little bald friend was kind enough to hand it over."  
  
"You better not have hurt them, or I'll-"  
  
Vejiita laughed. "Or you'll what, kid? I am much more powerful now than I was on Earth, brat. Besides, I did not even touch the fool human. They are both where I left them." He then glanced down at the boy's hand, noticing the large round object being clutched there, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. "What's that there, kid?"  
  
Gohan clutched the object tighter, holding it against his chest. "It's…a watch! That's all!"  
  
Vejiita blinked in surprise before his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You are telling me that big thing is a watch? With technology today, you are carrying around a gigantic watch?"  
  
"It's an antique! My father gave it to me!"  
  
Vejiita examined the boy's face for a long moment before shrugging. What did it matter? He was obviously lying, but why the hell should he care what it was? Vejiita shrugged. "Fine, brat. You are lucky I'm in such a good mood, because I will let your lie slide for now. I have more important things to take care of." He smirked suddenly and kneed the young child in the stomach hard. "That is for lying to your Prince, kid. You are fortunate I will soon have my wish, otherwise I would have killed you for such disrespect," Vejiita growled, then powered up, and shot into the air.  
  
Leaving Gohan to gasp painfully on the island.  
  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma was pacing back and forth in front of the large cave, worried about her friend's son. He had been gone a very long time, and she felt sick just thinking about what Vejiita would do to him. She hoped Gohan hadn't run into the beast, and was just late. She'd never forgive herself for letting him get hurt, and neither would Chichi.  
  
Just as she was about to ask Kuririn if he could sense the little boy, the monk gasped loudly and snapped his eyes up to look over the horizon. She frowned thoughtfully and followed her friend's gaze, hoping the bald man was sensing Gohan and not that awful Vejiita.  
  
A few minutes later, she breathed a sigh of relief as Gohan landed softly in front of them, looking for all the world like he was a cat that had just swallowed the canary. She was immediately irritated and glared at the child, putting her hands on her hips. "Son Gohan, you wipe that smile off your face! We were worried sick about you running into Vejiita! And you're late! What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Buruma, but I'm fine, see? And I did run into Vejiita! But guess what? He didn't find the dragonball! I hid it and he didn't find it!"  
  
At the ball's mention, Buruma glanced at the large orange orb in the young boy's arms, smiling suddenly. "That's great!"  
  
Giving her a peace sign, Gohan giggled happily. "Yep!" He glanced at both Buruma and Kuririn. "You two alright? Vejiita said he ran into my 'bald friend and the gorgeous girl he was with'," Gohan mimicked in his high voice, but in an amazingly accurate imitation of Vejiita's deep one.  
  
Kuririn's eyebrow rose slightly in surprise, and Buruma gaped at the boy. "He said that?" Kuririn asked in amazement.  
  
Gohan nodded with a large grin. "Yep."  
  
Buruma blinked rapidly before snapping her mouth shut. "He thinks I'm gorgeous?!"  
  
Both Gohan and Kuririn rolled their eyes. "Buruma, I think that's not really the point," Kuririn said softly, but quickly shut up as Buruma leveled a glare at the short man. "Um, well, okay." He coughed nervously. "Gohan, I want you to come with me to see the Eldest Namek. He has the ability to release hidden powers and make you stronger!"  
  
The young boy cocked his head curiously. "Really?"  
  
Nodding, Kuririn smiled. "Yeah, he did it for me and I asked if I could bring you as well! Let's go!"  
  
"Hey! You are *not* leaving me here alone again!" Buruma screeched at them, her hands on her hips. "I'm tired of being forgotten!"  
  
"But we didn't forget you, Buruma-san," Gohan told her slightly confused. "We have just been really busy…"  
  
"I don't care!" she snapped. "Take me with you!"  
  
Kuririn shook his head. "Sorry, Buruma, but we can't. It'll be safer for you here. And you should guard the dragonball just in case."  
  
"Hell no! What if Vejiita comes back? I have no chance in hell of guarding that!"  
  
Kuririn exchanged glances with his best friend's son and nodded reluctantly. "Alright, we'll take it with us, but you're staying here. Okay?"  
  
Sighing, Buruma caved. "Fine."  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita burst out of the sea with a roar – a dragonball still under one arm – water spraying around him. His jaw clenched and his entire body shook violently. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, and his ki flew around him in a tornado of emotion.  
  
His dragonball was gone!  
  
And Vejiita was pissed. He was so angry he would have destroyed the planet if it weren't for the damn balls he had been trying to collect, or the fact that Furiza would probably survive it and live on in space while he could not. At least, not for long.  
  
He growled low in his throat as he remembered the run-in with the demi-Saiyajin brat, suddenly realizing the 'antique watch' hadn't been a watch at all! He must have found his dragonball, and had taken it! The piece of junk in his hand must have been a locator of some sort! The little shit had *lied* to him! Him!  
  
A blue aura surrounded him as he powered up, and then he took off in the direction of the human fools who had dared to steal from him. He would never again be so lenient with those idiots! They would die for such an act! The monk and the brat, at least. The female he might let live. She wasn't even a fighter; he supposed it wouldn't exactly be honorable to kill her. The monk, because of his part in Vejiita's humiliation on Earth, and the brat for his lies. The female had yet to do anything to him, and was too weak in any case. It was high time that he destroyed the fighters, however.  
  
His eyes searched the ground for familiar territory, as the planet seemed to have a knack of confusing its travelers. It was nothing more than sea and tiny green islands it seemed! He spied the spot where he had confronted the son of Kakarotto, and snarled loudly, remembering his stupidity. He should have inquired further about his obvious lies!  
  
Minutes later, he found the familiar sight of his battle with Zarbon and landed instantly, still shaking with rage. He stalked over to the cave, ready to blast the worthless warriors.  
  
His eyes widened as they beheld the female, who was completely alone. She turned to him, her mouth open and her eyes angry, but when she spotted him, fear immediately replaced her irritation, and she stumbled backwards.  
  
"Vejiita!" she screeched in terror.  
  
He smirked.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: I know it is a bit short… but *giggles  
  
Lovies! 


End file.
